spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
An Encounter with Patricia
An Encounter With Patricia is the second episode of The Snails. Trivia *The episode has nothing to do with Patricia. *The episode was originaly going to be called An Encounter With Patrick. Transcript (Scene cuts to Krusty Krab where there are no chairs in the dining room) SpongeBob: Ok band, we need to put a song together! Squidward you play the drums! Sandy, theres the piano. Eugene, Beepbox on the microphone! Sheldon and Gary, I have two triangle's for you and Patrick, Patrick? Patrick: This is stupid. Bye guys! SpongeBob: But where are you going? Patrick: Pizza Castle. (Walks Out) Squidward: Well that's him gone. Can we ask Olly Murs to join? Or maybe PSY? SpongeBob: No, we are going to convince Patrick that the only thing you need in your heart is music- Plankton: Of torture! SpongeBob: No, of love. Squidward: Here we go again... SpongeBob: Who's with me? Everyone Except Squidward: Me! SpongeBob: Come on! Let's go get some pizza! Mr. Krabs: I thought we were getting Patrick. (Scene cut's to Pizza Castle) Patrick: Yeah, I would like a large pizza with Tomato, Pepper and whats the other thing? Oh yeah, cheese. Cashier: That will be seventry five pounds. Patrick: I only have dollars. Cashier: Give it to me anyway. Patrick: Will these cover it? (Hands cashier two buttons) Cashier: No sir. Patrick: I know. I give you this trading card and you give me that pizza. Cashier: SECRUITY! (Secruity come and push Patrick out of the restraunt) Patrick: Well that was a bit lazy. SpongeBob: (Walks along) Patrick! We need you in our band again. Patrick: I'm not in any band. SpongeBob: Would you like to join? Patrick: Ye- Wait. Let me check my diary. (Looks in a pink diary) Sorry, I was planning to watch T.V all day. SpongeBob: But your at Pizza Castle. Patrick: Oh yeah. I will check todays diary. (Opens Diary) Sorry, I was planning to go to Pizza Castle. SpongeBob: But you have already been there. Patrick: Oh yes, I'm free now. SpongeBob: Great! Now we can go back to rehearsh. Heres an organ. Patrick: Thanks! (Meanwhile at The Krusty Krab) Sandy:.....And then I was like 'Well you better give it to me then' SpongeBob: (Walks In) Patrick: (Walks In) SpongeBob: Hi! Are you ready to practise? Plankton: We already have. Sandy: We just need someone to play the organ. SpongeBob: Thats you Patrick. Patrick: Ok. SpongeBob: Lets go from the top, a one, two, one, two, three, four! (Music Video Plays Called Feeling Happy) Lyrics (Introduction) Chorus I had a hole in my heart Because you took it apart. But now you will let me start Since you make me feel happy!. X2 Verse. I was their with you the whole time We looked after each other And made it all last But now you decide to ditch your best friend Just to go to a takeaway. You drive me round the bend. We did things together every day From going to the park To playing pranks on others But now your eating pizza over your best friend. So it was up to me To make it end. Now im glad to have you back friend To live me froever and ever X2 Chorus I had a hole in my heart Because you took it apart. But now you will let me start Since you make me feel happy!. X2 Verse 2 Now my life is feeling complete With my friend Working with me Because he left us to eat fast food That is really not Necessary And now this song im singing right now Is all about me And my best friend Becuase he is so dumb to even notice SpongeBob: Squidward!! But he is my only best friend i know. Chorus I had a hole in my heart Because you took it apart. But now you will let me start Since you make me feel happy!. X3 End Chorus I felit i want to cry Because you left me. Oh why?. But you did not want me to die Since you make me feel happy!. (Ending. Song Finished) Video Category:The Snails Episodes Category:The Snails Category:Episodes Category:2014 Category:Pigboy24 Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts